


Cabin Fever

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere in season 5. Long story short; Dean and Cas get stuck underground, and Dean ends up giving Cas kissing-lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

"FUCK!"

Dean jumps to his feet, backing away from Castiel, the taste of the angel's lips still on his own. He shakes his head, mutters a few more curses under his breath, screws his eyes shut.

"Dean?" Cas' voice is cautious, but Dean cuts him off.

"Shut up, Cas!"

He turns his back, unable to meet those blue, blue eyes that are bound to be full of questions Dean doesn't have the answers to. Hell, he's got enough trouble answering the ones screaming in his own head.

Did he just kiss Cas?

FUCK!

*

"Yup, we're trapped," Dean concludes, patting the large stone block that fell from the roof of the cellar two minutes ago, cutting them off from Sam and Bobby.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" he tries to call through the stone, but either Sam can't, or Dean can't hear Sam's response.

"Great," he mutters, turning to Cas.

The angel is exploring the room where they currently find themselves imprisoned, brow furrowed like it always is. Normal people would look at least a little panicked, but then there's very little that's normal about Castiel. And whatever his experience with panic is, it probably stems from much bigger problems than this.

"How 'bout it, Cas? Can you angel-mojo us out of here?"

"No," Cas says simply.

"Come again?"

The angel turns, looking annoyed.

"I told you; the demon's charms are neutralising my ... mojo. I'm powerless."

"But we killed the son of a bitch," Dean protests.

"The charms were put on the building," Cas says, turning back to the bookshelf he was examining a moment earlier. "As long as we're in this house, I'm of no use to you."

"Oh that's frickin' terrific," Dean mutters, dropping himself into one of the old chairs by the wall, releasing a cloud of dust that sends him into a violent coughing fit. His voice has barely recovered when his phone rings, and he croaks out a 'hello'.

"Dean! Are you all right?"

"We're fine," Dean assures his brother, voice gruff. "I mean, we're stuck underground with no means of escape and our trench-coated wonder-boy is less 'wonder', more 'boy', but yeah; we're peachy."

"Cas can't get you out?"

"Nope," Dean says simply. "Mojo no-go."

"Right, well hang tight because-"

Sam is interrupted by the all too familiar hissing and cracking of the line breaking up.

"Sam?"

"Dean ... hang in there ... Bobby ... dynamite-"

The line is broken, and Dean just stares at his phone.

"Well, good news," he says grimly. "Sam has decided to spare us a slow and agonising death by suffocation in favour of blowing us up."

Castiel turns to face him, and the look of genuine concern on his face makes Dean laugh out loud, despite everything.

"Don't worry," he assures Cas. "Bobby's good with explosives. But, it's going to take a while. We might as well get comfortable."

Cas looks as confused as ever, and Dean just shakes his head.

"Just come sit down, Cas."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna get tired of standing."

"I don't get tired," Cas protests.

"Well, then because looking at you is making me tired. Sit down."

Dean nods towards the chair next to his. Cas sits, but he makes a point of sending Dean a look that clearly states that he still doesn't understand why.

"So ...," Dean picks at a loose floor-tile with his toes. "How's everything?"

"Everything?"

"You know. Life. In general?"

"Progressing as intended, I expect," Cas says.

"No," Dean sighs. "I mean your life, Cas. What are you up to when you're not here, looking out for us?"

"I'm always looking out for you," the angel says simply.

"Yeah, but when you're not around," Dean clarifies.

"I'm always around. I watch over you, Dean. Even if you can't see me."

"Dude, you stalk me?"

"I keep a close eye on you."

"Cas, that's kinda creepy," Dean admits.

"You're the reason I'm here," Castiel says, gaze fixed on the wall in front of them. "I rebelled, defied heaven, walked away from the only existence I've ever known, and I did it all to help you. And I can't go back. It seems only natural that I keep an eye on you. Do whatever I can to keep you safe, and maybe help you succeed. Then perhaps my disobedience will have served some purpose."

Dean finds himself lost for words, but Castiel doesn't seem to expect anything in return for his moment of painful honesty. A long, excruciatingly long, minute snakes by in silence, until finally Dean can't stand it anymore.

"Look, Cas. About that whole ... rebelling thing. I dunno if I ever said 'thanks."

"You didn't," Cas interrupts plainly.

"Yeah, well. I appreciate it, Cas. I know I failed you."

"You did," Cas says simply.

"Wow, you've got 'earnest' down to an art, haven't you," Dean mutters.

"But it's true," Castiel says, confused blue eyes finding Dean's green ones.

"Remember what I told you about lying?" Dean asks. "Sometimes, you just gotta lie. Or at least sugar-coat stuff. If not, you're more than likely to get punched in the face."

"You didn't punch me."

"No, I know better," Dean grins.

Cas doesn't respond, and they fall back into silence. Dean picks at the loose floor-tile, and for lack of better things to do he starts kicking at it, digging the toe of his boot into it, suddenly stupidly determined to liberate the slab. After a minute of concentration, he feels Cas' eyes on him.

"Yes Cas?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Dean mutters, giving the tile one last violent kick that sends it soaring across the floor until it hits the opposing wall.

"Haha!" he grins, satisfied.

"Did that help?" Cas asks simply, and Dean just shrugs.

"Don't you ever get bored?" he asks.

Cas gives him that look that clearly states that he's being ridiculous, and Dean chuckles.

"Yeah, stupid question. But don't you do anything for ... you know, fun?"

"I find quiet contemplation very relaxing."

Dean shakes his head. "Dude, 'relaxing' is not the same as 'fun'."

"Then how do you define 'fun'?" Cas asks, turning to look at Dean with that genuine look of curiosity that always pops up when Dean least expects it.

"Getting drunk," Dean says, off the top of his head. "Bellowing along to some great music. Getting under the hood of my baby. Playing pool. Sex."

Cas tenses at the last word, and Dean looks up at him.

"That's right, we still haven't gotten you laid."

"I assure you, there's no urgency," Cas says, a little too quickly.

"What the hell actually happened with that hooker anyway?" Dean asks.

"Nothing," Cas says simply.

"Nah, see something happened," Dean protests. "I mean, before you went all Lisa Williams on her."

Cas is staring at his shoes, hands actually fidgeting with the belt on his trench coat.

"Cas," Dean says, injecting what he's hoping is an equal blend of 'encouraging' and 'compelling'.

Castiel sighs. "She kissed me."

"And ..." Dean coaxes.

"And she ... touched me." Cas shifts, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"And did you like that?"

It comes out ten times dirtier than Dean intended, but Cas doesn't seem to notice.

"No."

"No?" Dean blurts it out.

"No, I ... I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dean stares at him. "Dude, you're a ... dude. Or, you're in a dude." He shakes his head, ignoring the undertones of his own statement. "Point is; if you liked it, you'd have noticed."

"How?" Cas asks, and Dean laughs.

"No no no no." He shakes his head, ignoring Cas' look of annoyance. "You're an angel, you've been stationed on Earth before and I'm pretty sure you keep an eye on us when you're up there. There is no way you're not familiar with the concept of a boner."

Castiel blushes, actually blushes.

"So, " Dean presses on. "No reaction downstairs?"

"My connection with this vessel is ... maybe I can't, it can't."

"Wow." Dean leans back in his chair. "Seriously, nothing?"

"No," Cas admits with a small sigh. "She seemed ... annoyed."

"Yeah, well getting you all worked up is kind of her job." Dean's lip curls a little. "You probably hurt her professional pride."

"I'm sure she's very good at her ... job," Cas says earnestly, and Dean chuckles.

"And you were always going to be a tough customer," he adds.

Cas looks up at him with confusion.

"C'mon man, you looked terrified in there," Dean reminds him. "Are you sure you didn't sabotage the whole thing just a little bit?"

"I ... I don't know what you're talking about," Cas says, eyes fixing on the wall again.

"You might be a virgin Cas, but you weren't born yesterday. Are you sure you didn't come up with an escape plan so you wouldn't have to go through with it?"

Cas keeps his eyes on the wall, but Dean just keeps staring at him.

"I may have sabotaged it a little, yes," the angel finally admits.

"I thought as much," Dean says, leaning back. "You know, you could've just told me that you didn't wanna do it."

"You seemed so excited," Cas says simply. "I didn't want to let you down."

"Oh Cas." Dean shakes his head, laughing a little. "I wasn't doing it for me, you know."

"It very rare that you get to do anything for me, Dean," Cas says quietly. "I didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Well, I appreciate that," Dean says. "But next time I try and make you do something you don't wanna do, you let me know, OK?"

"I will," Cas assures him.

"So, that's a complete no-go on getting you laid then?"

Cas smiles. "I don't think there would be much point. I don't seem to react the way I'm supposed to."

"Dude, you weren't exactly trying," Dean points out.

"None the less." Cas is staring at the wall again. "I don't think it's my, what would you say? 'Thing'."

"What, blondes?" Dean asks dumbly.

"Women," Cas says simply.

Dean freezes.

"You saying you swing the other way?"

"I don't know," Castiel admits. "But I'm clearly not aroused by women. I take it Chastity was attractive?"

"Oh yeah," Dean nods, grinning to himself. "Yeah, she was top three."

"Or perhaps I don't swing any way," Cas says, interrupting Dean's edited flashback.

"Nu'uh, that I don't buy," Dean protests.

"How can you know?"

"Because everyone ... swings. I mean, angels get it on, right? Anna sure wasn't shy."

Cas shots him a look he can only describe as 'bitchy'.

"Sorry," Dean mutters. "Touchy subject?"

"Of sorts."

"Right." Dean claps his hands together. "So, dudes."

"Dean-"

"No no no," Dean interrupts. "It's not exactly my area of expertise, but I'm sure we can work with that."

" _Dean._ "

Cas pierces him with that look that sees right through him, and Dean swallows nervously before he can help himself.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so fixated on 'getting me laid', as you put it?"

"Because it's sex," Dean blurts out.

"I am going to require a more specific answer, Dean."

"I dunno," Dean shrugs. "Sex is good. Great. Awesome."

"Why?" Cas asks, and Dean stares back at him with what he's sure is a complete replica of Cas' own stupid head-tilt.

"Why is sex awesome?" Cas asks again.

"It just is! It's warm and sweaty and ... close," Dean concludes, slightly surprised by his own answer. Cas just looks at him, clearly expecting more.

"I dunno." He shrugs. "Everybody needs a little human touch?"

He grins at Cas, but the angel just looks blankly at him.

"Seriously, man. Bruce Springsteen? The boss?"

Cas continues to stare blankly.

"Dude, do I have to teach you everything?"

"You still haven't answered my question," Cas says calmly.

"Cas, I can't explain sex," Dean sighs. "I mean, the mechanics of it, sure. But how it feels, what it's like. That changes every time. It depends on where, when, how, who, how many ..."

Dean pats Cas on the shoulder. "You just gotta figure it out on your own, man. I mean, you're curious right? At least a little bit?"

"Yes," Castiel admits. "I do wonder why you humans are so fond of it."

"Then go for it," Dean says, relieved he doesn't have to reel off any more touchy-feely stuff. "You're a good-looking man ... well, you're borrowing a good-looking man. I'm sure you're not gonna be short on offers."

"I suppose," Cas mutters.

"Trust me." Dean grins. "We teach you a couple of tricks, and you'll be beating them off with a stick."

"Why would I do that?" Cas' brow furrows. "Would they like that?"

Dean laughs. "Some of them actually might, yeah. Look, bottom line; go for it. That's what the rest of us do. Get in there. Take a chance. Believe me, it's worth it."

Cas doesn't say anything. He just looks back at Dean with those startling blue eyes, and Dean ends up smiling at him because sometimes those looks get a little too intense, and he doesn't really know what do do with himself.

He's suddenly very aware how close Cas is, and he wonders how that happened and he makes a vague comment about 'personal space' and huffs out a little laugh at his own inside joke.

That's when the angel catches him off guard. Before Dean even registers what's going on, Castiel is closer, so much closer and then his lips are pressing against Dean's, awkward and tense.

Dean tenses too. In fact, his entire body freezes, and his brain shuts down completely and forgets how to react.

Cas is a terrible kisser. His lips just stay pressed against Dean's, there's no movement and his eyes are open, staring at Dean like they always do, and it's awkward and more than a little creepy. And Dean figures the air must be getting thin down here, because the whole thing makes him feel so sorry for the guy that before he knows it _his_ lips are moving against Cas'.

Cas just stares at him, eyes widening, his own lips just as tense and still and Dean breaks away enough to mutter "just follow my lead, Cas".

The angel does. Or tries to, and for a few seconds it's even more awkward and clumsy and _messy_ until Dean finally grabs Cas' face with both hands and pulls away.

"Just ... pay attention," he instructs. "And for God's sake, close your eyes. You're creeping me out."

Cas does, instantly, and Dean is left staring at his best friend's face cupped in his hands, eyes closed and lips comically pursed in expectancy.

That's when Dean comes to.

*

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Dean can practically hear the seconds ticking by as he tries to compose himself. He's still got his back to Cas, but he can feel the angel's eyes burning two very noticeable holes in him.

"Dean?"

Cas' voice is close, and Dean jumps, spinning to find Cas two feet away from him.

"Damnit, Cas!"

"Dean, I'm sorry." The angel's eyes drop to the floor, and somewhere in Dean's anger and confusion something inside him stings just a little.

"Cas, you can't just kiss people!"

"But you just told me to-"

"Well you can't just kiss _me_!" Dean interrupts, running his hand down his face. "What the hell, Cas?"

"I'm sorry," the angel says again. "I thought ... you told me to take a chance."

"Out there!" Dean gestures frantically in the general direction of outside. "With ... people. Who aren't ... me."

The initial shock and anger is wearing off now, and much as he hates to admit it, it's not really Cas he's mad at. He should know enough about his angel friend by now to know that he tends to take things literally.

"Look, man, I'm sorry," Dean says, making an effort to calm down. "You're right, I told you to go for it. But, I didn't mean with me."

"Why not, Dean?"

"We're friends," Dean says. "Friends don't just kiss friends. Especially not when they're sober. They do and everything just gets all ... awkward."

"I see." Castiel looks like he's genuinely giving it some thought.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas."

"How ... how was it?"

"The kiss?"

Cas nods.

Dean tries to think as fast as he can. His brain is screaming words like 'horrible', 'creepy' and 'just plain terrible', but one look at Castiel's face and he knows he'll never be able to bring himself to be that honest.

"It ... it needs work, Cas," he says diplomatically.

"Work?"

"Yeah, there's ... there's room for improvement."

"How?"

' _Jesus what the hell is taking Bobby and Sam so long?_ ', Dean thinks desperately. He looks over at Cas, who still manages to just look genuinely interested in Dean's answer, and swears internally.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he mutters to himself as he stalks past Cas and back to his chair. Cas follows him, eyes still boring into Dean.

"One rule," Dean says, waving a finger at Cas. "We NEVER talk about this. You ever bring it up and I will sigil you into the far and beyond."

"OK," Cas says, looking confused as ever, and Dean sighs.

"OK, well first things first; eyes closed, man."

"Because otherwise it's creepy," Cas confirms, and Dean nods.

"And second; you gotta move your lips."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you need to get yourself stationed in a whole other century," Dean says. "And I think you know that."

Cas blushes. "I suppose."

"And you were getting there," Dean admits. "Just ... less desperation, more rhythm."

When Cas just squints and looks at him, Dean sighs.

"I better earn some major halo-points for this," he mutters to himself before addressing Cas again.

"Cas, just ... watch, OK?"

Cas nods, tilting his head to look at Dean.

Dean shakes himself, deciding to just be a man about it and says a silent prayer that Bobby and Sam don't blow through that wall any time soon. He hasn't done this since Sam was in high school and it wasn't any less awkward then.

Slowly, Dean brings the back of his hand up to his mouth, stopping a few inches from it to brace himself. He can see Cas watching intently, and it doesn't make him feel any less humiliated.

"Follow my lead," Dean mutters, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Cas lift his own hand.

Dean swallows once, and presses his lips to his skin. He closes his eyes to avoid catching Cas', and starts moving his lips carefully against his skin, trying not to cringe at the downright embarrassing noises he makes as a result.

Dean feels stupid. Incredibly stupid. Still, he carries on for what feels like a small eternity, before he dares to squint an eye open to check on Cas' progress.

The angel has his eyes closed, and Dean instantly drops his hand, glad he doesn't have to play instructor anymore. Instead, he watches Cas, watches the angel's lips as they move softly against the hand he's got pressed to his mouth. And Dean catches himself staring because Cas' entire face looks changed, more human like this, like he's suddenly found the folder in Jimmy's head marked 'facial expressions' and he's decided to test out ten of them all at once.

Dean watches Cas' lips lap at his hand, watches them get wet and pink and much more inviting now that they don't look chapped and neglected. He's got nice lips, after all.

He watches Cas' face, smiling a little at the fact that the angel looks blissfully caught up in what he's doing, and marvels at how Cas doesn't seem to find this humiliating in the slightest. It's almost adorable, if Dean used words like that.

Cas moans a little and Dean jumps in his chair. And thankfully, the sound snaps Cas out of what he's doing, because the situation just went from strange to downright uncomfortable in a matter of seconds.

Cas stares down at the wet skin of his hand, his face back to confused now, before looking up at Dean.

"That wasn't bad," Dean says, and instantly feels like an idiot.

"No," Cas agrees, looking back down at his hand, running a finger through the spit still glistening on his skin.

Dean watches, transfixed, before his eyes trail back up to Cas' pink, wet lips. When he opens his mouth, the words that tumble out surprise even himself.

"Ready to graduate to stage two?"

Cas looks at his hand, then up at Dean.

"What's 'stage two'?"

Dean doesn't know what he's doing. Or why he's doing it. At this point, he's pretty sure his body's acting on its own accord.

"Stand up," he orders, and Cas does. Dean steps into his personal space, and Cas looks up at him.

"Eyes closed," Dean reminds him, and the angel obeys.

Dean looks down at Cas, eyes falling to his lips, the pink colour now fading. He cups Cas' face, tilts it a little, and runs a thumb along Cas' lower lip.

"Dean, what-" Cas splutters, but Dean just hushes him.

"Extra credit," he mutters. "Take notes."

Dean runs his thumb along Cas' lips, jumping a little when Cas presses a small kiss to it.

"Good," Dean croaks, embarrassed that his voice fails him. "That's good."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas demands, and it sounds so stupid when Cas looks like this, eyes closed, face vulnerable and his orders are much less scary when he's not burning holes in Dean with his eyes.

"Build up's important," Dean say simply. "Sometimes, you wanna tease, just a little."

He leans in closer, knows Cas can feel his breath because the angel tenses. Dean runs his thumbs down Cas' chin, tilts his head up a little, gets in even closer, so close their lips almost touch.

Cas' breath is coming out fast, short, his body trembling slightly.

"You wanna make the most of it," Dean breathes, lips so close to Cas' now that they almost touch when he speaks. He licks his lips, tongue dipping out just far enough that it graces Cas' bottom lip, and the angel moans.

"See?" Dean mutters. "You can come a long way with just this."

"Dean," Cas demands, and Dean's heart jumps a little in his chest.

He smiles to himself, wondering when this stopped being awkward and started being a turn-on and if that's something he should worry about. But then Cas' lips are right there, and mojo or not he doesn't think he can risk teasing him for much longer. And more than that; he wants to kiss him.

Dean leans in, sealing their lips together softly, and Cas lets out a long groan in response. Dean gives him a second to adjust before he starts moving his lips slowly. Cas' joins in shortly after, and it's much better this time, much less desperate and clumsy and Dean catches himself sighing against Cas' mouth.

Dean runs his hand into Cas' hair, and the angel mimics him. Dean's other hand slides around the angel's waist, and Cas follows suit, fingers slipping up under Dean's t-shirt in the process and catching him so off guard that he pulls away, panting.

"Dean?"

Dean looks up to meet Cas' concerned gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Far from it," Dean assures him.

And then his lips are on Cas' again, hungry this time, and eager, and he's backing Cas against the wall, hand grasping at Cas' hair. The angel responds by slipping his hand further up under Dean's t-shirt, fingers circling at the small of his back, right along the waistband of his jeans.

Dean can't help it. He bites down on Cas' lower lip, sucks it into his mouth. Cas moans in response, his fingers running through Dean's hair, clutching at it. Dean leans into Cas', heart pounding when his thigh presses against Cas' groin, and he feels Cas hard against him.

"Stage three," Dean mutters, out of breath, against Cas' mouth. "You ready?"

"Yes," Cas moans, and Dean chuckles, putting his lips right against Cas'.

"Open," he orders, and Cas does without hesitation.

Dean's tongue darts out, playfully caressing Cas' lips, before slowly slipping in between them. Cas' breath hitches in his throat.

"Just do what I do," Dean murmurs, tongue darting out and back in again, wet, slipping against Cas'.

The angel's tongue comes to life, crashing against Dean's, Cas pulling him in to seal their lips together, and for what feels like forever it's just tongues and lips, both of them fighting for control.

Dean presses Cas harder against the wall, and Cas pulls him closer, both hands at the small of his back now, slender fingers running up and down his spine, Dean's jeans tightening around his groin.

"That's good," Dean croaks. "You're doing good."

"Yes," Cas agrees. "Yes."

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I thought friends didn't kiss friends."

Dean chuckles, sucks at Cas' lower lip.

"Yeah well friends do this too. Help each other out. Just don't go doing it to Bobby or Sam, because they won't be as obliging."

"Duly noted," Cas mutters, mimicking Dean and sucking on his lower lip.

"Cas, you are an excellent student," Dean commends.

"You're a good teacher," Cas just says, tongue darting into Dean's mouth, making speech impossible for either of them.

Out of nowhere, a loud, cracking bang erupts behind them, shaking the walls around them. Dean spins, startled to find the room filled with grey dust and smoke.

"What is it?" Cas asks behind him.

"Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers," Dean says, turning back to face Cas. "I'm afraid that concludes our lesson."

Cas almost looks disappointed. Dean watches him lick his pink, swollen, well-kissed lips, and he can't help but lift his hand and run his fingers across Cas' mouth.

"Tell you what though," he mutters, leaning in close and ignoring the approaching sound of Sam shouting his name. "There's always lesson two."

"Lesson two?" Cas repeats, and Dean nods, leaning in a little closer.

"Believe me Cas; lips like yours, the possibilities are endless."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted @ Groped by an angel (deancastiel.livejournal.com/3671879.html)
> 
> Also, the brilliant [Karu](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com) drew this to go with the fic :D  
> 
> 
> Thank you so much Tsuki_Nekota to for drawing this: http://tsuki-nekota.deviantart.com/art/Just-a-kissing-lesson-395435896 I absolutely LOVE IT :D


End file.
